Grief
by SAR132-4
Summary: 17 year old Heather Dawson blames her self for her mother's death, and her uncaring and alcoholic father does nothing to help her, and in fact, blames her for the death as well. She threatens to commit suicide, and Jules must talk her down. T for lang


**Hi all! I was riding home with my sister from an MSAR (Maryland Search and Rescue) meeting when I heard this song on the radio! It was called "Daughters" by John Mayer. I loved it! And I had this awesome idea for a fan fic script!**

**Disclaimer: Well . . . DUY, I don't own Flashpoint, I'm not Mark Ellis!! (Most of u peeps know that by now) **

**But here's something else you don't know about me, I'm not John Mayer!!! :O I know, I had me fooled too. So I don't own "Daughters". If I tried to sing, well . . . the SRU would have to tase me and zip tie my mouth shut.**

**-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/**

**Jules:** Don't do this Heather, don't do this.

**Heather Dawson:**[_Tears streaking down her face, she's crying_] I have to, I've got nothing to live for.

**Jules:** [_in pleading voice_] You have everything to live for! Everything.

**Heather:** [_Shaking her head and pressing the gun to her temple_] Noo, noooo.

-REWIND!!-

[_In an apartment, Heather wakes up, she looks like she's been crying a bit, and her room's plain, not a lot of things in it. She gets up and walks out of her room and into her kitchen._]

**Carl Dawson:** [_Looking up from a newspaper as he sits at the table_] Going to work today?

**Heather:** [_Getting some cereal from the cupboard_] Yeah.

**Carl:** Are you visiting the grave today?

**Heather:** [_Looking up and swallowing_] Yeah.

**Carl:** She was your mom, you know that? She was your mom and you killed her.

**Heather:** Dad. . .

**Carl:** No! Shut up! You killed your mom! It's your damn fault! [_He storms angrily out of the apartment_]

**Heather: **[_She looks at a photo of her mom on the refrigerator, she dissolves in tears and leans against the wall. She buries her face in her hands. You can hear a muffled, but tortured cry_] Mom.

-SRU Headquarters-

[_Jules enters the SRU headquarters, Sam comes out of the men's locker room and passes her in the hall_]

**Sam: **Hey Jules!

**Jules:** [_Looking slightly downcast_] Hey Sam.

**Sam:** [_Looking worried_] There something wrong Jules?

**Jules:** No, nothing. [_She slams the locker room door in front of Sam's face_]

[_Sgt. Greg Parker walks in and Sam confronts him_]

**Sam:** Sarge, I think there's something wrong with Jules.

**Greg:** What's the date?

**Sam:** The 19th of June, why?

**Greg:** [_looking understandingly at the girls' locker room._] This is the anniversary of Jules's mom's death.

**Sam:** Her mom died?

**Greg:** [_Walking into the men's locker _room] Ask her about that yourself.

[_At a store in the city_]

**Heather: **[_To her boss_] Hey Benny.

**Benny Kingsley:** Hey Heather, you okay? You're looking a little sad.

**Heather:** I'm fine, just a little tired.

**Benny:** You know you can talk to me if you're having a problem.

**Heather: **I don't have a problem, I'm fine, really.

**Benny:** Okay. [_She turns to put money into a register_]

**Heather:** Hey could I leave a bit early today?

**Benny:** Yeah, sure, if we don't have that many customers.

[_Back at the SRU headquarters, Greg calls Jules into the briefing room for a talk._]

**Jules:** Sarge, you wanted to see me?

**Greg:** Yeah, Jules, sit down.

**Jules:** [_Sits down_] Look, Sarge, if this is about the anniversary of my mom's death, I'm fine; I can make it through today.

**Greg:** Look, Jules, losing anyone close to you, no matter how many years ago, can be hard. If you want to talk to me, I'm here, okay?

**Jules:** I'm fine sarge.

[_Back to the store_]

**Heather:** [_Suddenly_] Can I take my break now?

**Benny:** [_Looking slightly taken aback_] Yeah, sure.

[_Heather walks out of the store and onto the sidewalk, she stops outside of an open bar, where she can plainly see her dad drinking alone. She then walks to a flower shop and buys a bouquet of roses. She takes out a piece of paper from her pocket and reads it. She walks to the cemetery and to a grave._]

**Heather:** [_kneeling in front of the grave and dissolving in tears_] Mom, mom I'm so sorry. For everything. For letting you die. For yelling at you that last night. For everything, and I'm going to make it right. [_She puts the note and the roses on the grave and then draws a gun, looking at it with interest_]

[_SRU Headquarters, Sam walks up to Jules during a workout_]

**Sam:** Jules, I heard that your mom died, you want to talk about it?

**Jules:** Sam, she died over 30 years ago, I don't need to talk to anyone.

**Sam:** Are you sure? You don't look like your self.

**Jules:** Sam, I'm fine. [_She stalks out of the gym_]

**Ed:** [_grinning_] Looks like Samtastic is trying to hook up with Jules again.

**Sam:** Shut it Ed. I'm just worried about her.

**Wordy:** Don't worry, Jules is tough, she's going to be down only today, tomorrow she'll be regular old Jules again.

**Greg:** Sam, Jules'll be fine, she said she'll be able to make it through today.

[_Back on the streets of Toronto, Heather stands at an intersection, she looks at a small cross on the side of the road, it's a memorial for Jennifer Dawson_]

**Heather:** [crying] Mother, I'm so sorry. [_She walks into the middle of the intersection, numerous cars honk and people yell at her, but she doesn't listen, she pulls out a gun from her bag and points it at her head._]

-Insert commercial break here-

[_SRU HQ, The camera shows Peter talking into the radio_]

**Peter:** [_Over the alarm_] Team one, gear up! Hot call! Woman threatening to commit suicide at Alexander and Church.

[_Camera shows shots of Team One gearing up and getting into their trucks_]

[_The shots show Sam and Jules in one SUV, Sam's trying to talk to Jules_]

**Sam:** You want to talk about your mom?

**Jules:** [_Curtly_] No Sam, I don't.

**Sam:** Look, Jules, I'm just trying to help.

**Jules:** Sam, I don't need help right now, I'm fine, just because I'm a bit down on the anniversary of my mother's death doesn't mean that I have a problem.

**Sam:** [_Defensively_] Okay, okay.

[_they arrive at the scene and Greg meets up with the first responder_]

**Greg:** [_To police officer_] What've we got?

**Police Officer 1:** According to witnesses, the young woman just walked up into the middle of the intersection and drew a gun and turned it on herself.

**Greg:** Anything else?

**Police Officer 1:** Witnesses say she did stop in front of a road side memorial.

**Greg:** Okay, thanks. [_To the team_] Spike, Wordy, command post. I want to find out as much about this girl and her connection to the person who died in this intersection. Lou, Ed, I want you to work on less lethal solutions. Jules, I want you to talk to her, being that you are a woman, you are more likely to connect to her. Sam, cover Jules.

**Everyone but Jules:** Copy.

**Jules:** Sarge, are you sure you want me to negotiate?

**Greg:** Jules, I'd never question your abilities as a negotiator, I'll be your second.

**Jules:** Copy. [_She walks up to behind a police car and walks around it, Sam's covering for her_]. [_To Heather_] Hi, my name is Jules.

**Heather:** Leave me alone!!

**Jules:** Can you tell me your name?

**Heather:** No, just leave me alone, okay?! I don't want to live anymore. I want everyone out of here!!

[_In the command post_]

**Spike:** Boss, I found a fatal motor vehicle accident involving a Jennifer Dawson and a Heather Dawson. Apparently, a year ago, Jennifer was killed when she ran a red light at this intersection and she was T-boned by a truck. Heather escaped nearly unscathed.

**Greg:** Copy. Does Heather have a father?

**Wordy:** Yeah, a Carl Dawson.

**Greg:** Alright, let's send a squad car over to his residence to pick him up. Wordy, go with them.

**Wordy:** Copy. [_Wordy leaves the command post_]

**Greg:** [_into radio_] Jules, our subject's name is Heather. Apparently she lost her mother in a car accident over a year ago.

**Jules:** Copy. [_To Heather_] Heather?

**Heather:** [_looks up with a start_]

**Jules:** Heather? Is that your name?

**Heather:** Yeah.

**Jules:** Heather, I heard about your mom, were you to close?

**Heather:** Yeah, and it's my fault she's dead!

**Jules:** Heather, it's not your fault. It's not your fault.

**Heather:** Yes it is!! I was the one who wanted to go on that car trip! I was the one who was badgering her to hurry up. She wouldn't have run that red if I wasn't there.

**Jules:** Heather, I know how it feels to lose a family member, you blame your self for their death. But it's not your fault your mom's dead.

**Heather:** [_Crying_] You don't understand what it's like, every day, my dad reminds me that I killed her. And I did. I have to look at my father every day and know that I caused him to hit the bars every day and drink until he passes out. Or until he gets so angry, he hits me until you I barely move. I should just end my life now, make my dad happy for once. [_She raises the gun_]

**Jules:** Don't do this Heather, don't do this.

**Heather: **[_Tears streaking down her face, she's crying_] I have to, I've got nothing to live for.

**Jules:** [_in pleading voice_] You have everything to live for! Everything.

**Heather:** [_Shaking her head and pressing the gun to her temple_] Noo, noooo.

[_Meanwhile, Ed and Lou are talking about less lethal solutions_]

**Lou:** We use the CS gas, we can starve her brain of oxygen, bypass her logic.

**Ed:** Yeah, but the wind's pretty high today, there's a chance that it can blow away before it does anything effective. We could use rubber bullets to make her let go of the gun.

**Lou:** I don't know, her hand might flinch and press the trigger.

[_In the bar, the TV is turned to a new station that's covering the situation, a patron taps Carl on the shoulder._]

**Patron:** [_To Carl, but nodding up to the TV_] Hey buddy? That your daughter?

**Carl:** [_looking up at the TV he expels and angry sigh and gets up unsteadily._] Not anymore. [_he pays the bar tender and staggers out drunkenly_]

[_Back in the command post_]

**Spike:** [_Into radio_] Thanks Wordy. [_To Greg_] The father wasn't in the apartment, but there was a ton of empty beer bottles. According to the landlord, he goes out everyday to a bar, the daughter goes to work.

**Greg:** [_into radio_] You hear that Jules?

**Jules:** [_Into radio_] Copy. [_To Heather_] Heather, what your father says is not true, it's not your fault. Your dad's not a good dad if he makes you hate yourself for something that was out of your control.

**Heather:** But you don't understand no one does!

**Jules:** Heather, I understand what it feels like to blame yourself for something that happened, I lost my mother when I was a little kid. I blamed my self for her death. But my father helped me he didn't blame me.

**Heather:** I don't have anyone else to go to, no one cares about me.

**Jules:** I care about you Heather, I care about you enough to stand here talking to you, so why don't you put the gun down, we can get you help.

**Heather:** [_moaning_] No, noo. I've got nothing to live for anymore!

**Jules:** Heather, you worked pretty hard at your job, you tried to move on, even though the odds were great. You have a will to live. C'mon, so put the gun down,

[_Heather slowly puts the gun down and Jules slowly moves forward and picks it up Sam lowers his weapon and Jules helps Heather up, Heather's crying._]

**Jules:** [_To Heather_] C'mon. [_she slowly leads Heather out of the intersection_]

[_In the crowd, Carl takes out a switchblade, he slowly weaves his way in and out of the people to the edge of the police line_]

**Carl: **You bitch! You don't even have the strength to kill yourself after what you did?! [_He manages to get past the police officers guarding the perimeter and rush Heather_]

[_Sam quickly takes out his Taser before Carl could do any damage and he Tases Carl._]

**Ed:** [_running up to Carl and aiming weapon at the downed man, he kicks away his knife_] DON'T MOVE!!

[_Spike and Ed pick up Carl, who's now crying, and drag him off towards a squad car._]

**Jules:** [_leading away Heather again, Heather's crying_] C'mon, let's go.

[_Montage, "Daughters" by John Mayer, plays_]

**Song:** _I know a girl/ She puts the color inside of my world _

[_Heather sits on a gurney, Jules is talking to her_]

**Song:** _And I've done all I can/ To stand on her steps with my heart in my hand_

[_Greg talks to the father before he's taken away_]

**Song: **_Now I'm starting to think /Maybe it's got nothing to do with me_

[_Sam looks after Jules and they both walk off toward the SUV's_]

**Song:** _Fathers, be good to your daughters/ Daughters will love like you do_

[_Carl now sits in a holding cell, tears streaking down his face_]

**Song:** _Ooh, you see that skin?/It's the same she's been standing in_

[_In the briefing room Greg talks to everyone, the music fades out, but is faintly heard in the background._]

**Greg:** Alright, it was a good day, saved the subject, no one got hurt. Good job Jules.

[_Jules is seen nodding and smiling a bit_]

**Greg:** Okay everyone, let's call it a night, get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow!

**Various:** Good night Sarge.

[_Everyone leaves the briefing room, and Jules goes into her locker room. Music fades back in_]

**Song:** _Girls become lovers who turn into mothers/ So mothers, be good to your daughters too _

[_In the girls locker room, a knock is heard at the door, apparently some time has passed because Jules is getting on a shirt. The song fades back out again._]

**Sam:** [_knocking on door_] Decent?

**Jules:** Decent.

**Sam:** [_as he's walking in_] I just wanted to say, good job. You saved her life.

**Jules:** Thanks.

**Sam:** I was just wondering, maybe, if you wanted to, we could talk about your mom.

**Jules:** [_She sits down on the bench and Sam joins her_] Well, [_she's talking, but her voice fades out, and the song fades back in_]

**Song:** _So mothers be good to your daughters, too/ So mothers be good to your daughters, too/ So mothers be good to your daughters, too._

**-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/-+*/**

**Wasn't that AWESOME?! Okay, yes it was, I'm answering that for you b/c ur either A) too emotionally traumatized to answer, or B) Gaping at your computer right now and wondering if I'm Shakespeare's cousin twice removed (well, actually it's three times, but I'll let it slide this time ;) ). **

**idk if I got some of the tasing parts right (reaction time, or if a big drunk guy'd feel a taser). Oh well, it's fiction :) I try my best though, I always do. **

**Again, I. Do. Not. Own. "Daughters", that's John Mayer's gig (literally). **


End file.
